


The Proposal

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: The Forbidden Love of Nightwing and Deathstroke [14]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Your elbow is digging into my hip.I don’t hear you complaining.I just did. By telling you that your elbow is digging into my hip.”





	The Proposal

“Your elbow is digging into my hip.”

Dick hummed, leaning his head back on Slade’s shoulder and looking up at the mercenary. The two of them were in the bath together, Dick seated between Slade’s legs and leaning his back against the older man’s chest.

“I don’t hear you complaining,” he said.

Slade scoffed. “I just did,” he said. “By telling you that your elbow is digging into my hip.”

“Oops,” Dick said, flashing him a smile before digging his elbow a little more into Slade’s hip before moving his arm. 

“Brat,” Slade said with affection, reaching one hand out of the water to brush Dick’s wet hair off of his forehead. “Can you grab that glass for me?”

Dick eyed the glass of water Slade had placed in the corner of the tub near the faucet before the bath started.

“Lazy,” Dick mumbled as he leaned forward to grab it. He started to hand it back to Slade when he saw something in it. “What the heck?” he mumbled.

“Oh, you should probably get that out,” Slade said.

Dick turned around to frown at Slade but as he expected, the mercenary's expression revealed nothing. Still uneasy, Dick reached into the glass and pulled out a very expensive looking ring. The bang was silver with a blue gem. It looked like there was a piece missing.

“Slade,” he said uneasily, turning to the mercenary only to be pulled into a gentle kiss. Dazed, Dick leaned back after the kiss to blink up at the mercenary. “I-”

“Richard Grayson,” Slade said in a low tone, hand on the back of Dick’s neck. “Will you marry me?”

Dick swallowed thickly, staring up at him. “As unsurprised as I am that you just proposed while we’re naked in the bath,” he said quietly. “I’m surprised you just proposed while we’re naked in the bath.”

Slade chuckled. “Well, it was either that or put it in your cereal and I wouldn’t put it past you to either eat it or throw it away.”

“Yeah,” Dick said softly.

They were silent for a moment. “You know,” Slade said. “Usually, there’s a yes or no shared at this point.”

Dick scoffed. “Right, sorry sorry,” he said quickly, holding the ring in the palm of his hand. “Yes.” he grinned up at Slade. “Yes, I’ll marry you.”

They ended up having sex in the tub until Dick banged his funny bone on the side.

“We’re gonna have to tell B,” Dick moaned, falling back against the bed as Slade slotted himself between Dick’s thighs, kissing his way over the acrobat’s jaw and down his neck.

“That can come later,” Slade said, voice husky. 

“Oh yeah,” Dick replied breathlessly, wrapping his legs around Slade’s waist and groaning when the mercenary sat up, drawing Dick into his lap. “Yeah, I…” he groaned. “How’s about no more talking?”

“I didn’t know you knew how to stop talking,” Slade whispered.

Dick shuddered.

 

………

 

They were lying together in bed, wet, sticky, and tired. Dick was half asleep and Slade was getting there.

“When did you size me for a ring?” Dick asked, words mumbled as he basked in bliss.

“I didn’t,” Slade replied. “Had Mr. Pennyworth do it.”

Dick scoffed. “Oh my god,” he muttered. “Seriously? How?! Alfred  _ knows _ ?!”

“I was under the impression that the butler knew everything,” Slade said.

Dick hummed. “True. He took the measurement from the glove, I guess. Is that why he told me I needed knew gloves the other week?”

“Yes.”

Dick gave a breathless laugh as he intertwined his hand with Slade’s. “It’s Nightwing blue,” he commented.

“Yes,” Slade replied, a fond smile on his face. “The wedding ring will fit up against it. It’s Deathstroke orange.”

“I already love it,” Dick said quietly, resting his head on Slade’s shoulder and closing his eyes. “And I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
